The present invention relates generally to cargo containers, and, more specifically, to temperature controlled aircraft cargo containers.
Cargo containers such as those used in aircraft are strictly controlled by various government regulations. Weight and safety are paramount design objectives for aircraft cargo containers.
Temperature sensitive cargo increases the complexity of container design for transporting pharmaceuticals, biomedical products, electronics, food, and other perishable items in hot or cold environments for the duration of the transport.
However, adding refrigeration or heating systems to a cargo container decreases the available space for transporting cargo, and correspondingly increases associated costs.
Such environmental control systems also affect the basic design of the cargo container, its structural integrity, and weight distribution which affect performance in the cargo aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved aircraft cargo container having an environmental control system integrated therein.